


She Still Has Your Heart (And That’s Not All She’s Got)

by honorarytenenbaum



Category: New Zealand Actor RPF, New Zealand Comedy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarytenenbaum/pseuds/honorarytenenbaum
Summary: After a boring-ass Hollywood gala, Taika and y/n decided to kick it in his living room instead. Who would’ve thought that fun drunken night would lead to a confession that can make or break their friendship?
Relationships: Taika Waititi/Original Character(s), Taika Waititi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. All Tomorrow's Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, we love fluff. I thought this would be another smut. I wanted to try something new though. This is based from the song “Wicked Game” by Chris Isaak. It’s just a short one from me, but I hope y’all still like it.

Slumped over Taika’s couch doesn’t constitute as a bombass Friday night. At this point, y/n didn’t really have a choice.

They just pulled a French exit during a pretentious gala none of them wanted to attend. In the middle of making an escape, Taika was wise enough to smuggle two expensive bottles of pinot grigio. It was a dreadful event filled with vapid rich people none of them had an ounce of patience to talk to. Sadly, their circle of friends were wise enough not to pull up.

Y/n and Taika were a bunch of optimistic dumbasses for deciding to give it a go. Congratulations, they just played themselves.

“Cheers.”  
“Cheers.”

The two of them reached for one another and clinked their wine bottles together. In a embroidered powder blue Valentino dress, y/n laid down on his couch as if it was a fainting chair made for her. She looked like a post-impressionist painting stuck in the living room of his Spanish-inspired California villa. As for Taika, he was slumped over at the end of the couch to give her aching feet room. He chugged on his bottle while trying not to spill a drop on his pale pink Prada corduroy suit.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he let out one huge exasperated sigh.

“Fuck me, that gala was boring ass hell,” he shook his head, regretting why he went in the first place. “That gala was hell on Earth,” she agreed with a deadpan tone. Star-studded parties were usually their jam. As a natural-born Leo, Taika lived for attention and social circles. Y/n, on the other hand, lived for the liquor. They couldn’t have expected that gala to be dull as balls. As they drank smuggled wine in silence, they groaned in unison while drowning in their monotony.

“I can’t believe I wasted my dress for this,” she complained. Getting tired of staring off the distance, he looked at his friend sitting beside him. He couldn’t help but think how much of a vision she is in that flowy powder blue dress. Those gala goers didn’t deserve to see her like this. “I look like a goddamn princess—” she took a swig of her bottle, “—and for who?”

“For me, I guess,” he winked to lighten to the mood, causing y/n to roll her eyes at his cockiness. She shrugged and drank more of her wine. “Well, at least I got into someone’s spank bank tonight,” she mused. He knew she said it as a joke. It doesn’t make her less right though.

Of course, he sympathized with her. He had big plans for the night; mingle with whoever’s there, get drunk with whoever’s there and dance his ass off with her. It’s their usual formula that never fails. Well, except for this particular Friday night.

In that dull, dull gala, the only that made it all worthwhile was seeing her dolled up like a 19th century masterpiece for the Louvre. It was a good thing they were each other’s de facto dates in these functions. All night, he had the pleasure of looking at her face painted for the gods. He had the privilege to lace his arm around her waist and whisper dry sarcastic quips in her ear. Plus, it was nice to see her blush every time he tried flirting with her.

Of course, she wasn’t oblivious to his subtle advances. The only catch that held her back was he flirts with everyone.

“What do we do now?” she clicked her tongue behind her front teeth. Quirking an eyebrow, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and started pulling up his Spotify playlist. “We can pick up where we left off,” he suggested after pressing ‘shuffle’ on his phone. His living room started to swell with music from his surrounding Bluetooth speakers. With this grand gesture and ample intoxication, it was enough to impress her.

The first one who stood up from their seat was Taika. Once she decided she’s stable enough to stand up, he was already waiting in front of her, offering his hand for her to hold. She gave him a light chuckle in return as she took it. She doesn’t know what he had up his sleeve, but she trusted him. 

As the music played, it dawned on her that it was the same song they danced to before they left the gala. It was that song from David Lynch’s “Wild At Heart” called “Wicked Game.” Or at least, that’s where she recalled it from apart from the event earlier that night.

Before she knew it, he stopped on his tracks and turned around to face her. His hands started moving down her waist. Per instinct, she laced her arms around his neck. They started swaying to the haunting melody of the track.

What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you  
Every time Taika flirted with y/n, through words or actions, it made her feel two things: love and frustration. The words dripping down his lips when he toyed with her affections made her fall deeper for him. Although it seems he only had eyes for her, she knew this wasn’t a case. It wasn’t a secret that Taika was a big flirt. It’s his harmless fun—a way to pass the time.

And that alone kills her on the inside. She couldn’t stand to be anyone’s plaything—even his.

Taika slowly pulled closer to him as they danced. Little by little, his scent of sandalwood and cinnamon started hitting her senses. Her rather wispy floral scent became more apparent to him when he leaned to whisper something in her ear. “You really look beautiful tonight,” he complimented her mid-dance. She suppressed the curves her mouth was trying to form. “Someone had to be worth looking at in that shit show, anyways,” she replied, deciding to play his little game.

“Good thing I was the one taking you home tonight then,” he whispered once more. She could contain her smiles all she wanted. What she couldn’t control is the rapid beat of her heart; excitement, bewilderment and confusion hitting her with every beat. “You can cool it down, y’know? It’s just us,” she pointed out. “No need to impress anyone.”

“Babe, are you turning me down?” y/n’s attempt to stunt him only left him unfazed. While whispering his retort in her ear, the sensation of his lips and breath on her ear lobe got her shuddering. “Hmmm, depends,” she mused. “Gonna break my heart tonight?”

She doesn’t want to turn him down. In fact, her drunken state of mind was only filled with the sweetest and nastiest thoughts she would like him to do to her. She can just lose her inhibitions right there and then. But she wanted to stand her ground.

That’s the difference between them. Taika wanted the chase, while y/n had stopped running months ago.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied with every word dripping with sincerity. She lifted his head up to gaze at him while they kept dancing. Every time she sees him, she sees someone she wanted to be with; the person she thinks of every morning, the person she hears in every love song on the radio and probably the first name she’ll think of when the plane starts shaking violently. That’s a lot to demand of a person who was just her friend.

Still, she knew there was something about them. Maybe there’s no harm in knowing the answer now.

“What are you doing?” she let out a dry chuckle. “Dancing with the most beautiful girl at the worst prom for stuck-up Hollywood assholes,” he managed to say a sarcastic remark under one breath. She rolled her eyes in response, dissatisfied with the answer she got from him. This still wasn’t enough to make her back down.

Swallowing her pride, y/n mustered enough courage to state the obvious: “You have to know by now that I’m in love with you, right?” That’s when she got Taika stunned with her sudden honesty. At that moment, he ran out of quips or little flirtations to say. They’ve been friends for so long, way too close for so long, that one was bound to fall for one another eventually.

There must be at least something between them apart from anything platonic. If there isn’t any, why do they always run to each other at the end of the day? They’re still each other’s ride home regardless of who they spent the night within a party. Whether it’s good news or bad news, they’re each other’s first phone calls. What is that if not anything beyond platonic?

“Y/n, it’s just the win—“  
“Fuck the wine. Fuck the champagne.”

Y/n continued to keep Taika startled. All of a sudden, he stopped swaying her to the melody filling his living room. He felt his mouth ran dry and his palms sweat slightly. They started loosening their grasp on one another. He rubbed his temples as he tried processing what she was saying.

The problem with Taika is he can flirt all he wants, charm anyone all he wants. It’s all dangerous fun anyways. No harm, no foul. He doesn’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to serious relationships. Sure, he let his first serious relationship end after eight years. But what followed after that? A taxing divorce that he still had a hard time processing.

That’s what makes parties so alluring for him. When it all ends, he knew the end game—waking up alone.

Now, here’s Taika wondering the same thing: What was he doing? “Uhm, y/n/n,” his playful tone shifted. “I…. I don’t want to hurt you,” he revealed his feelings all too meekly. As soon as his response, she felt herself sober up to reality. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re.. wow… you’re everything,” he chuckled. “But….I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“You’re the only stable part of my life right now,” he pleaded his case while gazing into her eyes.

Y/n kept his gaze on her as she moved closer to him. After lacing her arms around his neck, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say. “I’m just telling you what we have,” she placed it bluntly. “If you don’t feel anything, why do you keep me to yourself every time we go out with friends?” Her brow quirked, while her question left him all pouty and defeated. “That’s awfully selfish of you, sweetie.”

“You could’ve easily flirted with anyone at that room,” she pointed out the obvious. “So Waititi, let me ask again,” she stood in her tippy toes as she leaned in to whisper, “What are you doing?” She got back to her position, waiting for a clever or cowardly response. But he just stood there lost in his thoughts and half a bottle of pinot grigio.

Biting her lip the entire time waiting for his piece, she gave up a couple of minutes after. Just like that, their years of friendship went down the drain. Thanks for the flirtations, yearnings and late-night feelings. She was ridiculous for thinking they could’ve been more than what they were. “Liquid courage, my ass,” she thought to herself as she walked away from her friend. Scratch that—acquaintance.

As she took that final step away from him, he took her by surprise and pulled her arm towards his direction. She landed smack dabbed on his chest causing her to look up at his brown eyes filled with complexities. Biting his lower lip while stringing his sentence carefully, he managed to give her a soft smile of reassurance. “Dancing with the most beautiful girl from the worst gala Hollywood has ever thrown,” he repeated his answer without missing a beat. She could’ve walked away right there and then. But knowing him, he had a hard time being straightforward with his emotions without sandwiching them between wit and sarcasm. It must be hard on him than it was for her.

With one long sigh, she gave in and stayed with him for the rest of the night. She’s not going to leave there in a foul drunken mood anyways.

After pouring her intoxicated heart out on Taika’s makeshift living room dance floor, y/n found herself lying on his throw rug underneath the coffee table. She acted like a child hiding from her parents after doing something she shouldn’t have done. She watched his quaint art deco chandelier hanging above the room through the coffee table’s plexiglass. It was as if she was stargazing, but without the excitement of wondering what it’s like to be a million lightyears away from Earth. It twinkled just the same for her. And for a night when she might’ve fucked up a years-long friendship, even little amusements like a chandelier was enough to pour her distractions on.

She decided to close her eyes for a brief moment. Right there and then, she just wanted the room to stop spinning or for her to wake up in her bedroom after a horrid social nightmare. But no one woke her up from her current reality. Well, except the clattering of one tall glass of water Taika placed on top of the coffee table obscuring her face. She opened her eyes to his warm reassuring smile. “You have to re-hydrate some time, babe,” he reminded her. She offered the same smile back, but it was a little weaker than his.

Getting out underneath the coffee table, Taika knelt beside y/n while holding the glass of water he woke her up with. She sat upright as she leaned on the table for some form of back support. He gave her the glass of water she needed as soon as she got her bearings. As she hydrated herself, he couldn’t help but notice how she still had a tight on hold him. She was beautifully dolled up and still radiant after a long wild night. He sighed at the thought as he stretched his legs for some form of comfort. Loosening his pale pink tie, he braced himself for he was about to break the tension between them.

But before he can open his mouth, she had beaten him to the punch.

“I still meant what I said. Wine’d up or not.”

Y/n pressed the inside of her lips together after dropping that metaphorical bomb on him. If this is the last night of their camaraderie, she could at least go out with a bomb. She offered him half the glass of her water as a sign of peace. No harm, no foul. No hard feelings in this area were detected. She felt a multitude of emotions; disappointment for not getting what she came for, frustration over the empty flirtations poured over late-night feelings, and weirdly enough, relief for finally saying her piece. She might’ve not gotten what she wanted, but at least no one can’t say that she didn’t try.

Taika looked at her with a pained expression on his face. Although she ended it there with a sense of clarity, he thought she was giving up on him. He pulled himself together and hid his pain through his smile; warm, comforting, resilient. He tucked a piece of her stray hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb right after. In a span of one night, they managed to have the best night out of the worst Hollywood function and break each other’s hearts in the process. She’s making it hard for him to keep it all right on the line, just safe enough to be platonic but with an off-chance of romance. Why does she have to make it all so impossible?

To save himself from overthinking, he went for it. He removed his hand from her cheek and leaned forward from where he was sitting.

Y/nr was sober enough to be caught off guard with him planting a soft kiss on her cheek. It lingered longer than his usual, affectionate yet platonic kisses. It didn’t feel like a kiss from Judas nor a kiss hiding lust and bad intentions. It felt more like a promise—a binding contract even.

As he sat back from his position earlier, she saw her cheeks flushed from his action, not the alcohol. It amused him that her cheeks can almost pair up with the suit he was wearing. With a small chuckle, he reached out for her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb. “This was fun,” he referred tonight. With that small comment, she thought he pertained to the summation of times they spent together. Wow, this truly was their last goodbye.

“Let’s do this again tomorrow,” Taika wiggled his brows, eyes filled with whimsy. “Then the day after that, then the day after that, then.. well… you know the rest.” She sat there with her mouth agape. Did this mean what she thinks it means? Was she worried about nothing while she moped quarter-half of the night? Before she knew it, he was up on his feet with their empty glass at hand. He went around the coffee table and headed back to the kitchen. He only left her more perplexed than ever.

“I can pick you up from your place, tomorrow evening,” he stopped on his tracks to ask her. She looked over her shoulder to face him, her brows knitted together in confusion. “You like that Italian place ’round Burbank, right?” he tilted his head while waiting for her response. She chortled from all his vague, ridiculous tactics. She couldn’t believe he returned her affections by concocting another game. Rolling her eyes with a short sigh, she nodded in agreement. “Great,” he gave her a cheeky grin before turning away from her.

Taika left her sitting there, laughing from his weird attempt of asking her out. Y/n left him with his heart fluttering like a schoolboy—both succumbing to the strange effect they have on one another.


	2. If We Can Land a Man on the Moon, Surely I Can Win Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after that gala night came. Sadly, the day after that and the day after that came and went as well. Y/n still couldn’t believe it at her age. But yes—she still got ghosted her by none other than Taika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this request fic from @limenysnocket. It’s not my best, but hmm… let’s see if y’all would like it.

The day after that gala night came. Sadly, the day after that and the day after that came and went as well. Y/n still couldn’t believe it at her age. But yes—she still got ghosted her by none other than Taika. 

On a rather mundane Monday afternoon, she sat at the end of her queen-sized bed for two to have a party for one. She had a bottle of moscato on hand while watching her favorite music videos stream on her 25-inch flat screen. Living alone in a quiet loft sounded like a fun idea when you were a bustling starlet in your mid 20s. In her own pity party, she realized living alone in your early 30s isn’t fun anymore.

She’s too embarrassed to reach out to anyone and her usual speed dial broke her heart. On days like these, she wished she could’ve taken up her friends’ old offer on rooming-in together. But she wanted to embrace being a self-starter all by herself.

Maybe y/n made a mistake. And that’s not the only mistake haunting her that afternoon.

Y/n took a swig from her bottle and watched The Killers’ Brandon Flowers prance around Japan. During her loneliest hours, she only turned to two bands: The Killers and The National. The National made her want to breakdown in her bathtub. Even if she was ghosted by someone she’ve wanted for so long, she believed Taika isn’t worth a song from Matt Berninger. That’s why she settled for her favorite band hailing from Las Vegas. 

Slipping in my faith until I fall  
He never returned that call

Y/n heard the lead singer plead from her TV. Raising her bottle, she took one long swig. “Amen to that, Brendon. Amen to that,” she slurred to herself. This is probably a new rock bottom for her. She can’t believe she let her feelings get the best of her that night. That night with him should’ve discouraged her to pick up another wine bottle. And yet, here she was—wallowing in her sorrows with cheap moscato. 

Out of a whim, y/n picked up her phone from her side. She was hoping for any unread notifications; a gratuitous like from her Instagram, a message from her agent regarding a screen test, or a voice message from him. As she tapped the touch screen, she got what she expected—a whole load of nothing. 

Y/n filled her room with a twenty-second groan. Tossing her phone away in frustration, she plopped on her bed. If Lacuna Inc. from “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” existed, she would’ve booked an appointment ASAP. She gripped on the wine bottle’s neck, tightening it with every second that had passed, wishing it would break from her mere grasp. 

Sadly, she’s not a Hemsworth nor an Evans. She’s an indie actress—not a Marvel actor with a Dorito body ratio. 

Y/n stared at the ceiling as her TV played in the background without an audience. While staring at the vast white emptiness, she wished two things from it: to be crushed by it and to swallow her whole. None of those morbid wishful thinkings happened to her. She didn’t get to be one with the void. Instead, she got what she was waiting for on her front lawn.

Ping. Y/n’s phone called her attention. In an instant, she rose from where she was lying down, placed her wine bottle on the floor, and picked up the phone she just discarded from earlier. It’s finally a message from him. Yes, she was going to get an explanation or a sense of closure. Except—it’s not through the first text he sent after the incident.

“Open your window, Rapunzel ;) x,” y/n read his message out loud. Before doing what she was told, she shut her eyes as she rubbed her temples. “This asshole and his games, I swear to Christ,” she cursed under her breath. Getting herself composed, she got up from her bed and did what she was told. What she saw shouldn’t have surprised her. Still, she couldn’t help but let her jaw drop from the sight of Taika doing a “Say Something” boombox moment—long brown coat on and all. 

Y/n shook her head in disbelief as she leaned on her windowsill. This was way, way way too ridiculous. Unfortunately for her, that’s his branding. After all, he is who he is. And she supposed this is his normal way of apologizing for ghosting someone. 

She opened her window to acknowledge Taika’s presence. The muffled sound she was hearing from his boombox became clearer. Although it’s not Peter Gabriel’s “In Your Eyes,” he played something he knew she’d prefer instead, New Order’s “Bizarre Love Triangle.” He greeted her with a gleeful smile and beaming eyes. In return, she greeted him with a soulless gaze and a well-deserve scowl. His optimism didn’t falter though. Although it broke his heart, he knew he deserved what she had given him.

“Is there an excuse or are you making your dickery known in public?” she shouted loud enough for any neighborhood snoops to hear. Honestly, He still held his spirits and boombox way high. “A little bit of both,” he shouted back, hoping his voice is audible enough to overcome the music’s volume. She huffed and stared at him long enough for it to become unbearable. 

For the first time, she saw him unravel one by one; his confidence was shaky and chirpiness swallowed whole by guilt. She can’t help but feel a tad guilty. Having enough self-respect for herself, she decided to shake it off and gave him a hard time. 

He sighed in defeat as he placed the boombox down. With a shy smile and a shrug, he began to explain himself: “Work?” She didn’t need this bullshit excuse, especially from him. Rolling her eyes, she got up from the windowsill she was leaning on and started closing the window. “Wait, wait—please y/n,” he pleaded. 

Y/n paused for a moment, thinking if she should give him the time of day he clearly didn’t give her. She bit her bottom lip and folded her arms across her chest. With an arch brow plus impatience, she waited for his non-bullshit excuse. “The studio caught up with me and wanted to do pre-prod ASAP, some execs were asking for script updates and….” he partnered his rambling with hand gestures in hopes it would emphasize his point. 

Whatever gusto he had entering her home left his body. Although his gesture was sweet, it all ended with him rubbing his neck anxiously, looking up at the girl he blew his shot with. 

“I’m sorry, I really am,” he apologized after spilling word vomit on her front lawn. He leaned down to stop the tape from playing. “I fucked up,” he let out a dry chuckle. “And if you don’t want to see me again, that’s fine,” he cleared the hell. “ I wouldn’t want to see me either,” he laughed at his own attempt to lighten the mood. 

“God, you’re a mess,” y/n said her inner thoughts out loud. “Not denying that, babe,” he shouted back in agreement. Her arms fell from her side as she tried to climb down from her frustration. Well, here he was where she wanted him. Nothing left to lose at this point. 

Before Taika knew it, the girl he threw his schedule away for was gone from her windowsill. It was all over just like that. 

Taika took a deep breath as he silently mourned for the companionship he lost. He placed both hands on his head, pulling his hair back due to frustration. He might have his work-life balance on check. Too bad his luck ran out on him. He picked up his boombox with a heavy heart, walking away from her life for good. 

As he turned his heels, a force grabbed him by the arm. It’s her with an apologetic grin and bed-head glory. 

Dressed up or dressed down, she’s still remained a vision in his eyes. He couldn’t help but just stand there like an idiot in order to admire her. “So, where are we going?” she broke the tension between them with a simple question. “Some place that accepts sweatpants casual, I hope,” she referred to the lazy day realness she was serving him, in contrast to her dolled up outfit from last time they saw one another. “Ahh!” he quipped, “You’re in for a treat, my dear,” he said with a low tone while wiggling his brows. 

Mischief really was his best charm. And boy, does she fall every damn time.

With a wink, Taika walked away from her to put his boombox to rest and revealed a new surprise. He replaced the defunct analog machine for a bag of groceries from the back of his Jeep pickup. Letting his produce-filled ecobag swing on one arm, he came running back to her and whisked her away inside her home with little to none explanation. She let him take her for a ride; she’s tipsy, unfiltered and lacks self-control anyways. 

——

Y/n knew Taika cooked, but she didn’t know he was good at it. He made her barely used kitchen smell like a five-star Italian restaurant. 

“How could you be good at this, too?” she asked while sitting on a counter beside her stove, impressed with his kitchen prowess. “It helps me unwind and turn off my brain for a little bit,” he mumbled as he focused on getting his agli olio sauce right. “But your brain’s off all the time,” she hit him with her dry wit. Breaking off his focus momentarily, he turned off the stove to receive her with a cold gaze. 

Quirking a brow, y/n anxiety started kicking in, wondering if she went too far—then Taika snapped. Puppy dog eyes on lock and his plump lips pouting for the gods. 

“I could… just… go if you don’t want me,” he mumbled. If she hated his cockiness on full blast, she hated him acting cute on her more. The public has seen his cute side. Case and point: His character Viago on “What We Do in the Shadows.” Viago was more than just a character, it’s his soft side pumped to 100. He rarely pulls it off in real life, but if the prize was seeing her blush like mad, he was more than willing to make an exception.

“You’re a dick…” she pushed his arm playfully as she admitted defeat. He pumped his fist with a silent victory chant before firing up the stove once more. Rolling her eyes over his antics, she went back to watching him make dinner. He really can do anything; film, music, art and now cooking. She felt a one-trick pony compared to him. Although, she doesn’t feel jealous at all. It only made her want to learn from him more, to grow with him more. 

“Darling?”“Hmm?”“Be a DJ for me.”Taika handed her his phone. Opening his Spotify, she typed up some cooking jazz playlist in order to get the mood right. Her validation came in a smile creeping up on his face. As she watched him with hips swaying to the beat, she found her smiling from the sight of him. The comfortable silence between them grew. He worked his magic, while she mused herself with her own thoughts. Call it Leo-Aquarius solidarity in action.

“You’re doing an awful lot of staring,” he mused while he flipped the pan for a last toss. “I just can’t think of anything funny to say,” she justified her actions. With just one look, he gave her a wink and a smile. She could’ve just melted right there and then. Yet, she believed in the delusion that she’s stronger than that. 

Y/n watched him make magic: set the table, grab some wine glasses and do some plating even. As he worked the room preparing their lunch, a spontaneous idea swept over her. “Uh… do you want to eat by the porch?” she blurted out without a second thought. The table’s been set and she caught him already pouring a wine glass for them. If he knew she was day drinking, he would probably quell this bad idea. 

Taika could whine on how he already had everything set. If it was any other person, he would argue—but y/n was his weak spot. It was hard to say no to her, especially when he’s trying to get back to her good graces. 

With the last drop on the wine glass hitting, he simply shrugged: “You’re the boss, applesauce.” 

Y/n wasn’t sure why she invited him over to her porch instead. It was an empty space no one gave a crap about. Still, bonding with him in a formal setting seemed off brand for them. This felt more natural for her. With her nerves acting up since he got to her home, she needed to be at ease. And the change of scenery was key.

The plates of pasta were resting on their laps. As for the wine glasses, they ditched it for the main bottle instead. She still played DJ with his phone changing from jazz standards to a Studio Ghibli soundtrack playlist. It was actually a perfect time to eat outdoors. The sun is out and the weather was just right. Don’t get her wrong for one second though. Yes, she wanted to be wined and dined by him. It’s just that it’s not what she needed right now. She wanted the spark of romance. But what’s romance without friendship? 

And that’s something she definitely missed from Taika. 

It took her a while to break the ice between them. Not out of anxiety, but out of awe with his cooking. This might be the best pesto plate she ever had. She’s not exactly a food critic straight out of Bon Appetit. However, this underrated actress has always been a pasta addict. And she knows a good plate of pasta once it hits her palate. 

“So—” y/n prompted mid-chew, “—why did you ghost me?” Her bluntness always made Taika laugh. Until now, he’s unsure whether he loves it or has a distaste for it. It’s probably both. Chewing his bottom lip to prevent any more laughter to come out, he thought long and hard on his response. He can spin some bullshit, which wouldn’t help his case at all with her bulletproof bullshit meter. Or he can just be as honest as she was with him. 

Today was a perfect day in his books. It was a bright sunny afternoon, not too hot nor too cloudy. And he does not plan to fuck this day up by serving her bullshit on a platter. 

“I really did got caught up with work, y’know?” he reiterated his explanation from his “Say Anything” stunt earlier. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss a date with you on purpose. Are you kidding me?” he scoffed at the idea. He caught a glimpse of her playful smile after his comment. On the other hand, she tried to suppress her joy upon learning how she was his priority. 

“You could’ve texted,” she shrugged before shoving a forkful of pasta in her mouth. “I know,” he said in defeat, taking a swig from the wine bottle in between them. “Guess I’m just afraid I blew too many chances,” he muttered under his breath. It’s a confession he wanted to keep to himself. But she deserved the truth. It didn’t make him less anxious to blurt out loud. 

Placing her plate of food down the wooden floor, she offered a stern expression in response. “I… waited for you,” she confessed, making his breath hitch, a wave of anxiety unknowingly hitting them both. “Not for a date. I mean, in general, all I do is wait for you,” she let out a dry chuckle to ease her nerves. “You’re always late… with anything,” her comment gave him flashbacks of times where he kept her waiting for a Hollywood function, a friend’s birthday party and even simple stay-in movie marathons in her living room. 

“Don’t get me wrong,“ she let out an exasperated sigh. “It annoys the fuck outta me,” she motioned her hand to illustrate a flat line. With a hard gulp, he listened to her scold him with no protest at all. “But what can I say?” she shrugged. “It’s hard to say no to you, she paused for a moment. “Of course, I’ll keep waiting,” she rolled her eyes as she became more vulnerable before him.

Y/n hates how Taika turned her into some martyr. She wasn’t usually like this. She’s a force to be reckoned with. As much as she’s captivating, she’s also a woman you don’t cross. Everyone knows how she made it a point that no one can fuck with her. Others fear her for that, but he can’t help but fall hard for her because of it. He got a hold on her in return. He’s the exception to her hard-ass persona.

If anyone can tear her walls down, it’s him. But his ability to do so is because she lets him. 

“Does my pasta make up for my dickery?” he quipped. She huffed and looked down her scrumptious plate of pesto. “Eh, good enough for me,” she shrugged as she twirled another forkful. “You still owe me for ditching,” she playfully pointed her pasta-filled fork to taunt him. In response, he slowly leaned forward and ate the pasta it carried. “Deal,” he replied mid-chew. 

“You’re disgusting,” she chuckled at his lack of manners and relax demeanor towards her. He retaliated by making kissy faces in her direction, making her roll her eyes to help her stomach his ever-so inflated ego. They laughed this moment off and got back to eating the meal he prepared for both of them. 

In midst of silence shared with Joe Hisaishi’s “Ponyo” score playing in the background, Taika was also swept with a spontaneous idea. It sounded too coming-of-age in his head. But if he played his cards right, it might actually be romantic—maybe even hot. Listening to the music got him thinking of a meadow nearby overlooking the city. 

Taika wasn’t exactly too drunk to drive. Hell, he sure doesn’t want to just spend this beautiful day indoors. Why not ride off to the sunset with the woman he’s trying to win the heart of? That’s it—he made up his mind. They’re definitely doing this.

“Okay, come on.” With one swoop, Taika stacked their empty plates and swooped the bottle out of the floor. “Get cleaned up too. We’re going out,” he commented before entering her front door. Too startled to react, it took her a while to elicit a response. “Wait, wait what?” she asked as she followed him right after.   
“Where are we going?”

——  
The best plan is having no plan at all. 

Taika lived by that rule. Surely enough, this was the rule he held onto while winning her heart. He didn’t exactly plan to cook for her that day. It only occurred to him when he drove by WholeFoods on his way to apologize. Following the same logic, falling for her slowly and unknowingly wasn’t part of the plan to. Just like taking her to a meadow overlooking the city—it just happened. 

He loved surprises. And boy, she’s always full of them.

Unsure whether to dress up or down, she settled with a powder sundress and sensible flats. It only occurred to her that she made the right choice once he drove them up a meadow. It was a sight to behold. Suddenly, the city of California doesn’t feel too vast. It felt exactly how she sees the city—distant yet glowing. 

They sat on the hood of his pickup truck. As the sun starts to set, they got there just on time to see a nature show. 

Her gaze trailed off to the vast skies filled with hues of pinks and oranges, the seemingly small city below them, and the sun setting down above it. She remained in awe with her surroundings and took it all in. On the other hand, he didn’t care much for nature. As much as it was alluring, she beats them by a long shot. He only had eyes for her and it was difficult to look away.

This must be what Icarus felt when he flew towards the sun. The only difference between him and a mythical god was he knew in his heart of hearts that he would not get burned. And even if she did burn him, he would say it was worth it. 

It didn’t take a long time for her peripheral vision to catch Taika gazing at her with a concerning amount of time. Unafraid of the chances he’d take his gaze somewhere else, she returned his gaze with no hesitation. “You’re doing an awful lot of staring,” she coyly returned his quip back to him from earlier. “I couldn’t think of anything funny to say.”  
Slowly, she scooted closer to him. “Do I have… something on my face?” she interrogated his watchful gaze. Her intimidation couldn’t make his gaze on her waver. “I didn’t know how to tell you,” he muttered as his gaze drop from her eyes to her plump cherry lips. Feeling his stare on her lips, she led the way to where he wanted to take this moment. The sun was setting before them and yet the only have eyes for each other. 

“You’re still staring.” “So are you.” Sealing their perfect yet spontaneous date, they pressed their lips against one another.   
Taika found himself cupping her face, while her arms were laced loosely around his neck. They tested the waters as they exchanged soft kisses at first. When four kisses got too comfortable, they wanted more from each other. He established dominance by biting her bottom lip making her mouth agape. As her lips parted, it gave his tongue entrance to her domain. Their tongues wrestle as their quest for romance turned into lust with one lick after another. 

Without warning, she parted her legs as she prepared to sit on top of him. Her ass rested near her crotch as she locked his thighs in between her legs. They let go of one another for a brief moment to catch their breaths. “Are you sure about this?” he gasped for oxygen. Panting alongside him, she quirked a brow quizzically. “I mean… is it too fast? Am I—“   
She cut him off by crashing her mouth with his. It might be the leftover buzz from her day drinking, but like what she reiterated earlier; she’s always waiting for him. This was the day where she declared she had waited for too long. “Man, just shut up for once and kiss me already,” she muttered under her breath. Noting her instructions, he pulled one strap of her sundress and the other after that. 

Y/n gasped at his sudden audacity to get dirty. Not giving a single fuck anymore, he only gave her a smirk before pulling her sundress down exposing her braless breasts before him. He restrained himself from giving her full, heaving breast a suck. Instead, he started off by cupping them both in his hands, kneading them just to tease her. She bit her bottom lip, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing the pleasure on her face. She retaliated by grinding her soaking wet cunt on his apparent hard on concealed by his jeans.

Fighting off his self-appointed constraint, he started flicking her nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth. He absentmindedly played with her other breast, twisting and pinching it to get hard for him. She couldn’t but let out a soft moan as she watched their makeout session turn into something so animalistic, so voyeur. 

“Taika,” she managed to call out his name. He hummed while teasing her breast for his own amusement. “Wha-what if somebody catches us?” she stuttered, both of them not use to her being this demure, being this docile. This new light on her was adorable. It matched her cheeks flushed with pink as she let him have his fun with her. Lifting the hem of her dress, he teased her cunt by running his finger on her soaking lace underwear. 

“Make sure to not scream my name too loud then,” he murmured while he slowly lowered the strings of her underwear. Hiding arousal, she bit her lip hard to make sure no moans come out. He lowered her underwear to the middle of her thighs. It gave him just enough space to insert his index finger inside her, while he kept sucking her breast. 

She bit the base of her thumb hard to suppress her moans from echoing. As he pumped his finger inside of her mercilessly, controlling her moans and whimpers became harder. He stopped sucking on her breasts to take the opportunity to taster her lips once more. No longer tiptoeing on what she wanted, he hungrily made out with her as sneaked his middle finger inside of her, causing her to moan on his lips. 

He shushed her while giving her fewer reasons to be quiet. With his free hand, he guided her head to lay on the crook of his shoulder. “Let’s not get on the tabloids tomorrow morning, shall we?” he warned her while stroking her by the hair. “If you want to moan, feel free to bite on my shoulder. Understand?” he instructed her. Lost in pleasure as she felt his fingers pump harder and faster, she couldn’t utter a response. Getting impatient, he yanked her by the hair so she can face him. 

“Understand?” he gritted his teeth. Giving into his demands completely, she let him take control of the wheel and just nodded in agreement. “Good,” he assured her with a kiss on the lips. Wanting to tease her a little more, he decided to slow down little by little. It caused her to let out a whine and a whimper. “Something wrong?” he asked her as he slowly pulled out of her wetness. His firm long fingers now coated with her juices.   
“I…”  
“I what?”“M-more.”  
“Hmm?” he quirked a brow, studying her flushed features. “I- I want more,” she meekly asked of him, afraid to meet his gaze. Her frustration coiled in her stomach. She hates being this complacent, but god does it turn her on to be under his spell? “Look me in the eyes, babe,” he demanded her. “What do you want?” he murmured. “I want more,” she pleaded with her eyes looking straight at him.

If she could only see how soft and cute she looked for him, maybe she’ll understand how much he turned him on. He couldn’t do that anyway. So instead, he did the next best thing. 

Taika shoved his now soaked fingers in her mouth. Forcing to taste her own juices, she licked it clean off his long yet firm fingers. Every digit dripping with her saliva. Removing his fingers out of her mouth, he placed it back inside of her cunt. She went back to the crook of his neck and bit hard. It caused him to wince, but he decided to retaliate instead by pumping his fingers in and out of her rhythmically. The sound of her juices filling her up made his boner harder than ever. Biting down hard on his shoulder, she couldn’t take it much longer. 

With one final pump, she squirted her juices all over her underwear and his jeans. She lifted her head up in shock. Suddenly, he watched her cheeks turned from pink to bright red. Her body’s reaction to his constant teasing made her embarrassed. As for him, he only let out a huge laugh, not minding the mess she made at all.

“Wow, so you’re a squirter, aren’t ya?” he made fun of the incident to make the atmosphere lighter. Steadying her breath, she playfully hit his shoulder to mask her embarrassment. He couldn’t help but fall for her cute expression. To ease her worries, he pulled her towards him and gave a small peck on the lips. “I love it,” he reassured her with a quick slap on her ass to boot. 

Y/n got off the hood of the car to fix herself. Placing her soaked underwear back on, she tried coming down from the highs of pleasure and embarrassment. She wasn’t used to doing it in public. Let alone squirting as hard as that mid-foreplay. She knew he had a strange effect on her. Still, she didn’t know that this was the extent of it. 

“Can we do this at home?” she asked of him, keeping her gaze on the ground as she placed the straps of her dress on her shoulder. “I…I’ll be really more comfortable doing it there,” she muttered as she felt her cheeks getting more heated by the minute. Hopping off the hood of his car, he was happier to oblige. “If it means seeing you do that again, I’ll do anything,” he winked as he walked towards her. 

Lifting her chin with his index finger, he fixed her gaze upon his. “Don’t be too embarrassed,” he reassured her with a low tone on his voice. “It’s fine. It’s natural,” he gave her one last peck on the lips. She nodded and resigned to his reassurance. Beaming from ear to ear, he slapped her ass before bolting to his side of the car. 

“Now, come on. Not gonna keep you waiting this time,” he winked at her direction. Chuckling at his arrogance, she followed suit to see what else this perfect day had to offer them.


End file.
